


Don't break my heart hotel

by RhettandLink1999



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Hotels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettandLink1999/pseuds/RhettandLink1999
Summary: Rhett and Link share a hotel room with one bed, the feelings that are awakened for one of the duo members are strong and hard to get over. What is he gonna do about it?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Don't break my heart hotel

"Man this room reeks of smoke!" Link complains as Rhett sets down his bag in the room they had reserved the night they had flown to New York to be on Jimmy's show announcing their new book that they were releasing. 

"Yeah its pretty bad." Rhett agrees as Link is already leaving the room headed for the front desk. 

Rhett picks up his bag following. Finding Link arguing with the lady at the front desk. "Yes I understand you have a limited number of rooms but I reserved a two bed nonsmoking room." He insists Rhett liked how assertive Link could sometimes be but was not liking the amount of stares from customers in the lobby. 

"Link..." Rhett warns trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry Ma'am is there no way we could have a different room?" Rhett was hoping southern charm would take them farther then getting frustrated. 

"Like I was telling your friend the only room I have left is one queen sized bed. I can switch you if you would like?" She seemed a tad annoyed at the situation and Rhett didn't like the look she was sending Link. 

"Well if it doesn't smell like smoke." Rhett answers Link looks up at Rhett. 

"Dude do you really want to share a bed?" Link asks. They had done a bit on sharing beds at vid-con a while back but hadn't actually shared a bed for years Link had a hard time remembering.

"I don't care Link Smoke or bunk mates your call." Rhett knew Link hated smoke and would really struggle if he had to stay in that type of environment for a whole night. 

"We will take the room." After a few exchanges of room keys and signing new paperwork Rhett and Link were on their way up the elevator this go around as there room was on the 3rd floor.

They talked about the show. "I think it went well." Rhett commented as Link laughs about the cover of the song the first performed together about halloween. 

"That song was something else and that sandwich!" They had tried the new popeyes chicken sandwich and it had been delicious. Rhett murmurs his agreement as they walk to the room setting down their stuff Rhett takes the side closest to the vent as Link heads to the bathroom for a shower. 

Its late, they had eaten backstage at the show and talked to some friends and perspective business alies and Rhett was tired he realizes he didn't pack pajama pants and is not willing to sleep in his clothes for tomorrow or his suit so he sheds his clothes slipping on the old T shirt from high school he often wore to bed and laid down in his boxers. 

He thinks about Link, his mind jumps to a kiss they shared over 6 years now on gmm through plexi glass. Someone had mentioned being a long time fan that worked at the studio calling me Amy before laughing and saying he and his boyfriend sang that song all the time. He had tried to forget it brought strange feelings to him when he remembers Link's reaction. Straight confusion. Rhett has watched that video over and over seeing himself play it cool. He didn't have bad intentions leaning in it was for comedic purposes till he felt his lips on Link's it was like fire and sparks which wasn't what he expected Link's laugh startled him and he pulled away but watching the video back he always wondered what might have happened if he hadn't because it looked like Link went in for a second kiss. 

He lets his head sink in the pillow trying to think of something else but finds his mind wondering to bathing in ice how Link took his arm the look in his eyes as he said he needed Rhett. The conjoined twin challenge where their bodies hugged so tightly together Link fitting perfectly in Rhetts arms. When they sat in the same sleeping bag Link practically in Rhetts lap. Rhett knew he had to stop before a problem started forming in his pants that he didn't have the privacy to deal with, 

He had tried to push it away, ignore it. They never talked about the kiss but it loomed for a long time seeming to tiptoe around things for awhile. Rhett felt ashamed for his feelings despite long forgetting his religious reasons more of feeling like he couldn't hurt Link. He couldn't live through losing him from his life. So he was happy with his fantasies. He didn't let himself indulge in them very often trying to stay busy. But he was having a hard time separating reality and fantasy when Link started yelling from the bathroom. "Hey Rhett, I cant find the clean pair of boxers I packed! Do you have an extra pair?" This was not super out of the ordinary for as organized as Link was he still forgot things, but this seemed like it might be to much he had never had problems controlling his emotions around Link never really let it show to much Link was more affectionate Rhett tried to remain in control but sometimes lost himself in the moment when they were teasing each other or in a tiff, letting fingers linger to long or finding himself staring for to long. People in the comments sometimes call him out for his love stare but They had never talked about it. 

"Uh sure yeah, I always pack extra just in case." I get in my bag pulling out a pair of camo print me-undies, a sponsor of ear biscuits.

Link comes out wrapped in a towel. I don't let my eyes wander even though I had seen him almost or completely naked thousands of times I never let myself stare. "Thanks Brother!" he comments taking the pair heading back to the bathroom to put them on taking only a moment before coming back out completed with an old shirt Rhett recognized as something he had bought for Link in college. 

"I'm pooped man." Link sighs as he lies on the bed Rhett is now sitting up headed to the bathroom. "Yeah it was a crazy night." Rhett goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth trying to remain calm. He would do what he always does sleep still fingers crossed against his chest. Link usually made his way to Rhett's side of the bed before the end of a night. Not that Rhett minded it was just different now. Rhett knew he wouldn't get much sleep worring about if this was a comprimising to wake up in when Link would lean on him. 

Link was sitting up on playing on his phone when Rhett came out he recognized the sound of an all to familiar tune that he tried not to watch coming from Links side of the bed. 

Link shut it off when Rhett came in never able to hide anything from Rhett. "I was rewatching the bomb threat musical. That guy was talking about Amy tonight and it made me remember." Rhett falls silent as he pulls back the covers sliding in bed. 

"Yeah that was so long ago." Rhett says wondering what was going through Links mind.

"Rhett," He turns looking him in the eye. "Yeah buddy."

"Why did you decide to kiss me, through the glass like that." He clears his throat trying to make the question less intense and casual but it wasn't working to calm Rhetts racing heart. 

"Uh, I dont know. It just seemed like it would be funny." Rhett replied Link nods his agreement taking it in. 

"You sure reacted differently then I thought you would though. You looked like a deer in headlights afterward." Rhett couldn't help but gage for a reaction. A tell of what he had really thought.

"Well yeah I mean your my best friend, I never thought about you in that way till you..." He let his voice trail off. "Its weird we never talked about it after..." He changes his the subject slightly as Rhett turns to face his friend.

"I think we were very protective of our masculinity then... " Rhett sees Link's far away look in his eyes and wishes he would say what he was thinking.

After a moment of silence Rhett continues. "I mean now we bathe on the show, I drank out of the chocolate fountain!" Rhett scoffs as Link laughs. "Yeah and we read that fanfiction..." Link continues bringing up another sore spot that we never let ourselves talk about. 

The silence turns uncomfortable as the boys get lost in their own thoughts. "Well, I guess we should go to sleep." Rhett says realizing that Link needed time to contemplate on what he was feeling. Wondering if they would never talk about it again or if Link would need closure on the subject later. He hoped Link would want to talk about it but he was also afraid of sharing to much with Link and scaring him away.

"Yeah," Link says quietly turning out the light laying down with his back to Rhett. 

Rhett listens to Links soft breathing watching the rise and fall of his lean frame in the dim light shining through the cracks in the curtains on the window. 

Link murmurs tossing and turning till he turns on his belly swinging an arm over Rhetts torso snuggling his face on Rhetts shoulder. Rhett wonders through all that they talked about letting his mind wander. 

What if he told Link what he had been feeling. What if Link would want to explore the feelings of the kiss they had shared. 

Rhett decides to make a risky move on a whim moving his hand swiftly and careful not to stir Link underneath his torso letting Link's body lay in the crook of his arm letting his hand slowly rub Link's back as he snuggles into Rhett's chest.

"Mmmm Rhett.." He mumbles Rhett stops his heart beating fast wondering if Link is awake or dreaming. When he doesn't stir Rhett Breathes deep relief filling him as Link keeps mumbling.

"Rhett we can't...." He gasps and I feel his hand twitching Rhett is thoroughly intrigued of what is friend his dreaming about. 

Link seems to be restless and kicks one leg over Rhetts making them closer. Rhett can't help but notice Link is hard under his boxers.

Rhett can't remember the last time he had a hard-on in his sleep. Maybe he just didn't notice but he mostly thought he got over that in his twenties.

He mumbles some incoherent nonsense into Rhett's shirt after a moment he stopped squirming. 15 minutes after that the pressure against Rhett's leg from Link's erection had completely dissipated. Rhett's steady pat on his back lulling him to a deeper sleep. Rhett was feeling confused the smell so familiar of Link so close to him overwhelming. He reached up softly petting his salt and pepper. He looked so relaxed. Link seemed to have been on edge since after the show. A weird chemistry between them. Rhett had thought it had been uneasiness about the book but was now wondering if Link was struggling with the kiss they had shared, old memories pushed down brought back to the surface.

After a while sleep got the best of Rhett the soft rhythm of Link's breath comforting him. His hand resting on the small of Link's back. 

Link wakes first as the room brightens after the sunrise lighting the face of Rhett who he was snuggled beside. Startled Link pulls back abruptly. Aware of Rhett's arm falling to the bed from around pulling his leg from being intertwined with his best friend. He had woken up on Rhett's side of the bed before but never so close and intimate. 

Link blushes as he thinks of his dream last night, on instinct his hand flies to his mouth, where he had dreamed of Rhett kissing him again. Rhett taking Link and holding him dwarfing his body all encompassed by Rhett. 

Rhett stirs stretching his arms and yawning his back cracking as he moves. "Good morning." His voice sounds hoarse this early in the morning and Link hates to admit to himself that the husky sound is doing something for him. 

"M..Morning, Link chokes out wondering if Rhett knew how they had been sleeping. 

"Did you sleep well, you were uh talking in your sleep?" Rhett treads lightly watching closely to catch every detail of Link's answer wanting to see between the lines.

"Oh.. Sorry, yeah I slept fine." Rhett is up making coffee now as Link watches sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Must have been a pretty intense dream..." Rhett hints.... "You were clinging to me pretty tight." He decided to blame the cuddling on Link because he had started it. 

"Yeah, well you knew I sleep with reckless abandon!" Link tries to laugh it off as he stands up taking the coffee from Rhett. but find he is lost in the taller mans eyes as his hands brush against his taking the mug. 

"What... What did I say?" Link asks not willing to share the contents of the dream. as he sat the mug on the nightstand.

Rhett has a mischievous glare in his eyes as he thinks of his answer. "It was mostly. Ahhh Amy I love kissing you through this glass!!!" He poses in a mocking tone before kissing his hand trying to make light of the awkward situation but secretly hoping it might open up a conversation. 

"You little..." Link starts jabbing at Rhett's ribs as Rhett retaliates dodging before returning the favor Link goes for a gut punch before Rhett grabs his hands making Link loose his balance with the force of a lunge forward causing them both to fall on the bed face to face. 

"Get off of me!" Link squeals in a playful tone squirming underneath Rhett acutely aware of Rhett's boxers rubbing against his thigh. 

"I can't I'm dead!" Rhett lays his head down on one side of Link going limp. 

"C'mon man were to old for this crap!" Link struggles not really trying to away to hard enjoying this odd trip down memory lane to the frequent wrestling they did. 

"Link," Rhett's voice held a different tone, "Can we talk about it?" He meets Links eyes as Link shakes his head yes before Rhett sits up across from Link who matches his stance.

"I suppose you noticed how we woke up," Rhett continues. "I heard you say my name last night in your sleep and I put my arm out when you started cuddling with me." Rhett decides to be honest hoping Link would do the same.

"You know dreams don't mean anything man. We had been talking about that old video and I dreampt that you.... kissed me." Link looks down faking a laugh. Trying to lighten the mood.

"Link, I'm gonna tell you something I noticed about the video and I don't want you to get upset with me. But it looked like you went in for a second kiss after I pulled away. But then you seemed so distant and lost in thought for the rest of the day. We never talked about it but, did you feel anything?" Rhett a deep stare boring a hole through Link. Who knows he can't lie to his friend, Rhett knew him to well for that. 

"I felt confused, I had been told my whole life gay was bad, and even though I don't believe that now at the time I was struggling when I felt such... passion with you. Thats why I laughed with surprise, I wasn't thinking straight and did want the kiss to last longer. I felt so betrayed by emotions and didn't want to think about my best friend like that and I pushed all the feelings down not letting myself dissect them. Last night when it was brought up again I fell asleep thinking about it so I must have just dreampt about it I guess."

Rhett nods taking in the information. "I think about the kiss, and other things sometimes..." Rhett makes an effort to share his emotions. "Sometimes I wish we had let ourselves explore off camera, what it would have been like. If the spark we felt would still be there?" Rhett is definitively suggesting something but vague enough Link could shut it down walk away and things could go back to normal if thats what Link wants. 

"Rhett..." Link leans forward slowly closing the gap waiting just beside him. 

"I think we could kiss if we wanted to..." That was all Rhett needed to hear before he presses his lips to Link's moving in slow harmon Links hands finding solace in Rhett's long locks. The kiss deepens and Rhetts arms are wrapped around Link's waist before lightly laying him back moving as one as Rhett now on top kisses deeply. 

After several long minutes of heaven he falls to his side pulling Link with him holding him close as Link snuggles in his chest Rhetts hand playing with Link's hair. as they catch their breath.

"That was good bo." Link uses an old pet name. "Yeah I wish we had done it years ago." Rhett answers as Links hands rub his chest. 

Rhetts heart was warm and he wondered how Link was fairing. "Christy, knows.... We have a list like Rhianna for you. You were on my list. So we don't have to feel bad on my end.

"Rhianna wasn't on my list really, it was only you." Rhett sighs into Links hair overwhelming happiness as he realizes this could become normal to hold Link like this. 

"I love you Link." Rhett kisses his head before Link turns to face him.

"I love you!" He gasps before leaning down starting to kiss Rhett again.

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend watching the s4 e45 gmm and gmmore you really get a sense of confusion and uncertainty after the kiss. I love Rhett and Link and enjoy the content they put out hope you enjoy my story.
> 
> p.s. I know that the timeline of the fan fiction ep and the bleak creek release doesn't add up but its ok :)


End file.
